


A Better Use of My Evenings

by problematic_just_because



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Mycroft, Babysitting, Concerned Greg, Fluff, Headcanon with dialogue, I guess I write fanfiction now, M/M, Mycroft’s Got This, Sherlock’s in the cab, Surprised Greg, Uncle Mycroft, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_just_because/pseuds/problematic_just_because
Summary: Mycroft has to cancel a date when he suddenly finds himself babysitting Rosie. Greg’s more than a little concerned and decides to stop over at Mycroft’s to help out (read take over- read rescue his boyfriend) but when he gets there he discovers that Mycroft’s a total pro with kids and Rosie will hardly even look at him if Mycroft’s in the room.





	A Better Use of My Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> I can really only manage to write dialogue and excessive Mycroft praise.

“Gregory! This is a pleasant surprise, isn’t it, Rosamund?” he said turning slightly to address the girl propped on his hip.   
The toddler only babbled quietly and continued to play with her uncle’s tie.   
Greg stood stock-still, staring at his partner and the perfectly content baby for longer than he probably should have before trying to refocus himself on his original intentions.   
“Oh... yeah, I just... have some things for her and food for the both of you...” Greg stammered.   
“Perfect timing. We were just starting to worry about dinner weren’t we? Do come in, Gregory.” He said with a pleasant smile. 

After a couple of hours of Greg watching on in a near constant state of shock as Mycroft babysat Rosie- reading her as well if not better as he read everybody else, seemingly conversing with her in baby-speak- the doorbell rang and Greg followed behind Mycroft with Rosie’s bag as they went to open the door for her fathers.   
Greg gave John a perplexed stare from around Mycroft’s shoulder as he desperately attempted to pry his daughter from the man’s arms. John only gave him a knowing smirk in return. 

When Rosie’s grip was finally defeated with much gentle pleading and promises of seeing “Uncle Mycie” again very soon, Greg and Mycroft returned to the living room.   
“Gregory, your mouth’s been hanging open all evening. Should I call a doctor to look into a potential break in your jaw?”  
Greg blushed slightly and closed his mouth before opening it again to address his boyfriend,  
“Have you ever considered having kids of your own?”  
“Oh, heavens no,” Mycroft chuckled lightly, “I hardly have the time to raise a child.”  
“Starting a babysitting company then... I mean, you were amazing, Mycroft.” Greg said. Awe beginning to flood him once again.   
“No... though I appreciate the praise. I find I’d much rather spend my evenings with you than a stranger’s children.” He said. Beginning to move to press his lips against his partner’s.   
As Greg deepened the kiss he decided that he agreed with Mycroft’s decision whole-heartedly.


End file.
